A drive axle assembly for a motor vehicle is known from DE 601 30 938 T2, having one axle housing; one differential bearing; and one differential assembly that is mounted in a rotary motion inside the axle housing through the differential bearing. The differential bearing is coupled with the axle housing through a bearing cap, and whereas a hole is formed in the bearing cap. A setting nut that features at least one retaining hole is engaged with the differential bearing in such a manner that one rotation of the setting nut brings about an axial displacement of the differential bearing. One setting device lock is provided, which comprises a first section and a second section, whereas the first section features a barbed hook, which is arranged in the hole of the bearing cap, and the second section features a first locking pin, which is arranged in the retaining hole and thereby prevents the setting nut from turning relative to the bearing cap. The drive axle assembly for the first section includes an essentially cylindrical body, which features an outward-pointing section of the barbed hook for engagement with the hole of the bearing cap.